parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Scooby Doo (Thomas Doo)
Cast *Thomas as Scooby Doo - (Thomas and Scooby Doo are both the main heroes) *Edward as Shaggy Rogers - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers are) *James as Fred Jones - (James and Fred Jones are both vain) *Emily as Daphne Blake - (Emily and Daphne Blake are both beautiful) *Rosie as Velma Dinkley - (Rosie and Velma Dinkley are both cute) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scooby Dum - (Casey Jr. and Scooby Dum are both wise and clever) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scooby Dee *Percy as Scrappy Doo - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo are) *Donald and Douglas as Batman and Robin - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Batman and Robin are) *Troublesome Trucks as Villains *Toad as Eric *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as The Phantom Virus *Bill and Ben as Laurel and Hardy - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Laurel and Hardy are) *Toby as Professor Kaufman - (Toby and Professor Kaufman are both old) *Bulgy as Bill - (Bulgy and Bill are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Diesel as Ben Ravencroft - (Diesel and Ben Ravencroft are both devious) *BoCo as Officer Wembley *Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta as The Hex Girls *Caroline as Lena *Elizabeth as Simone *Diesel 10 as The Fisherman *S.C.Ruffey as The Hunting Pig *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Jock the Ferry Driver *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Mr. Beamon *Neville as Detective Neville - (Neville and Detective Neville are both sahre the same names) Gallery 70 years of this blue engine by thomasboy44-d8oc3pv.jpg|Thomas as Scooby Doo Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward as Shaggy Rogers ACloseShave66.png|James as Fred Jones BigStrongHenry81.png|Emily as Daphne Blake Train crossover by jeffersonfan99-dcam0oo.jpg|Casey Jr. as Scooby Dum (Credit Goes To LuigiToJefferson) HectortheHorrid!41.png|Rosie as Velma Dinkley Tillie wants to wake Chip up.png|Tillie as Scooby Dee Cows42.png|Percy as Scrappy Doo BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas as Batman and Robin ToadStandsBy98.png|Troublesome Trucks as Villains Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Eric Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as The Phantom Virus OneGoodTurn79.png|Bill and Ben as Laurel and Hardy DirtyObjects5.png|Toby as Professor Kaufman BulgyRidesAgain21.png|Bulgy as Bill PopGoestheDiesel19.png|Diesel as Ben Ravencroft Buzz,Buzz18.png|BoCo as Officer Wembley It'sDaisy(episode)16.png|Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta as The Hex Girls TrainStopsPlay76.png|Caroline as Lena RustySavestheDay47.png|Elizabeth as Simone ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad67.png|Diesel 10 as The Fisherman S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S.C.Ruffey as The Hunting Pig Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Jock the Ferry Driver BetterBluenoseRegatta2.jpg|Bluenose as Mr. Beamon Neville.png|Neville as Detective Neville (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017